The Four Sentinals
by Supernova Blade
Summary: When four friends are torn apart by an attack on their home, they are plunged head-first into a devious plot to destroy mankind. They will meet challenges along the way, some personal, others simply harmful. But no matter what, they have to make it through. Because they are the Guardians of the World, and they can't afford to lose.


**Cordia**

I sigh in relieve as the final Leafy Larikan fades from sight. I lay down on the grass, just feeling the soft breeze. It was so hard to keep the monsters away from the people of Coffinwell sometimes. The stupid things always have to call allies. It took forever just to beat them all. If only I knew some techniques to attack them all at once.

My short respite is interrupted by a couple of voices approaching. I look up to see a man and woman approaching. The woman has bright green hair and fair skin. She's wearing a white and pink dress. Matching pink bows adorn her hair and front of her dress.

The man has tanned skin and a fair bit of stubble. His brown hair is a bit of a mess, but not as bad as some people I've seen. He's wearing a large brown coat over a green shirt and brown pants. He has white glasses as well. I recognize the two. Catarrhina and Dr. Phlegming. I think they just got married a few weeks ago.

"I'm so glad we made back to town safe," Catarrhina says happily. "But I suppose we have our Guardian, Concordia, to thank for that." I inwardly cringe. I hate when people call me Concordia. It just doesn't fit me. It doesn't help that a prominately displayed statue has my name plastered on it. And that my full name was stamped right into the townspeople's brains. I have to have a talk with Apus Major about that.

Phlegming seems to remember something. "Concordia? Wasn't the name on the statue something else?" He sounds unsure. His wife seems a bit confused as well.

"Are you sure? I thought Coffinwell's Guardian was always Concordia." Maybe I can chisel out a new name. No one would see me...

Catarrhina giggles a little. "Maybe you've been locked up in your lab too long, Phlegmy." The Doctor simply grunts, not really displaying agreement or disdain.

Hoping to my feet, I step out of their way as the couple passes by. I may be unable to interact with Mortals, but it still feels weird when they walk right through me. It's the most uncomfortable thing on the planet.

Finally, I notice the orange tint in the sky. The day is finally over. I can head back up now and leave these stupid monsters behind. I have no idea how people keep this job up everyday. And this is only my first full day on the job. Maybe I can request a monthly vacation.

Sighing, I unfurl my wings from my sides. My pristine white feathers practically sparkle in the evening sun. I can't wait to get back home. With a few preliminary flaps, I rise into the air. It feels so great to fly like this, leaving my worries behind. With a few more strokes, I soar into the sky. Observatory, here I come!

* * *

**Thorn**

"Burn, baby!" I shout as another she-slime falls to my Frizz spell. I just love my new wand. I don't even have to get close to kill monsters anymore. And I can just restore my Magic power if I run out by whacking things with it! This has to be the best weapon ever. Much better than a sword.

"Watch out, Thorn!" Pavo shouts behind me. I turn around just in time to see a bubble-slime slithering along the ground toward me, leaving a slimy green trail in it's wake. I raise my wand, chanting the incantation to fire another Frizz. The symbols swirl around me as a fireball shoots out of my wand. Becoming a brilliant flame, the green slime disappears. I brush a strand of blond hair from my face. Another job awesomely done.

"Good job, Thorn," Pavo says, flying to my side. Aw man. All of the monsters are gone. "It looks like you really are ready to take over as Guardian of Stornway." I place my wand back into its sheath on my back.

"Come on, Pavo. I was promoted yesterday. Of course I'm ready." She sighs.

"Yes, I know. But I already decided that I will stay in Stornway and keep an eye on you. And besides, you never know when someone will need the rapportal opened."

I can't help but remember all of the times that Pavo had opened the Rapportal for other Celestrians. They always came back a few seconds later, but were somehow stronger and had more items and treasures. I've always wondered what it was like, but I was never allowed through. I wonder why.

While I was lost in my own thoughts, Pavo continued talking to me. "-head back now?" I manage to catch.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'do you want to head back?' I'll stay here, of course." Oh, that's right. The sun's setting. I probably should head back home. I have plenty of benevolessence to offer up to Yggdrasil.

"Yeah. I'm going." I wave goodbye as let my wings carry me up higher into the air. With a few powerful pumps, I'm soaring up to the Observatory. Zipping through the clouds, I leave the prectorate behind. I wonder if the others are back yet.

* * *

**Orion**

"You have done well to collect this much Benevolessence in one day, Orion," Apus Major says. "It's truly impressive." Not to brag or anything, but what I gathered today is more than I've ever seen at once. The glittering blue crystals of mortal gratitude sparkle before me, illuminating the room with a pale blue light. The mortals really needed help today. I just wish I could have done something for Marion.

"Thank you, Sir," I answer. "Should I offer this Benevolessence up to Yggdrasil?" Apus Major nods.

"Yes, Orion. With this, the Fyggs shall surely be close to blooming." I gather up the crystals, placing them in my bag. The moment I touched each crystal, the feelings that created them flowed into me. Happiness, gratitude, love. But before I can leave, a familiar mop of green hair comes charging up the stairs. I was hoping I would beat him here.

I try to make a run for the door, but Soul sees me almost immediately. "Orion?" The green-haired youth noticed the Benevolessence glowing withing my pack. "I guess you gathered a lot today, huh?" He bounds over to me, looking just as happy an energetic as always. I swear, I have no idea how we're related. We're nothing alike. How is he always so carefree?

"Yes. I'm going up to Yggdrasil to offer it up." Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me. But my worst fears are realized.

"How about I come with you? I think I saw Thorn and Cordia heading up there too." Without even waiting for me to answer, my younger brother starts his way to the door. My day just took a turn for the worst. First Soul and now his friends? They're so annoying to be around. But duty comes first.

I follow Soul to the door, heading toward the Great Tree. I just hope I can finish this quickly.

* * *

**Soul**

It doesn't take long to reach the top of the observatory. I only wish I could just fly there, though. But unfortunately, it's against the rules to fly in the Observatory. A stupid rule, if you ask me.

But seeing Yggdrasil up close instantly washes away my annoyance. No matter how many times I see the Great Tree, it takes my breath away. Even Orion is impressed, and he's been doing this far longer than I have. Maybe it has something to do with the faint glow the tree is giving off. It has never done that before. Does it mean the Fyggs are going to bloom soon?

Standing at the foot of the tree are my friends Thorn and Cordia. Thorn is my age and has short blond hair and blue eyes. He's kind of wild, but fun to be around. Cordia's a year older, and has curly brown hair. She just happens to be more level headed one in our group. But she freaks out if anyone calls her Concordia. I don't see what the difference is, but it's her name. They're both fishing Benevolessence out of their bags, preparing to offer it to Yggdrasil. It is our sacred duty, after all. I call out tothem. "Hey, guys!" They turn, almost simultaneously, both waving Orion and I over.

"How much did you guys gather today?" I ask after joining them. Orion hangs back, apparently not wanting to join in the conversation.

Cordia opens her bag, revealing two large benevolessence crystals. "Not a lot of people needed help today, but they sure were grateful for it." Similarly, Thorn opens his bag, showing about five small crystals.

"There's a lot of them, but they're pretty small," he says sheepishly. I open my bag, revealing two large, blue crystals and a small one.

"I guess I had a pretty good day too. Now let's offer these up." Finally, Orion joins us. As we near the tree, each chunk of benevolessence in our bags merges into one gigantic piece each. Orion's was easily twice the size of any of ours. How did he get so much?

Deciding not to dwell on it, I raise my crystal up toward the gleaming branches of Yggdrasil alongside my companions. Each piece rises up as the tree shines more brightly than I've ever seen it. The World Tree absorbs the Benevolessence just as I hear a voice behind us.

"I believe it is time," an elderly voice says. Apus Major! I turn around with my friends, seeing our Leader along with two other Celestrians. I recognize them both instantly. Standing to one side is Aquila, the man who used to be my master when I trained to be Guardian of Angel Falls. Standing on the other side of Apus Major is Colombus, the previous Guardian of Coffinwell who trained Cordia.

"Time for what, Apus Major?" Orion asks.

"The Fyggs' blooming is finally upon us. See how the World Tree shines so brightly? We shall finally be brought to the Realm of The Almighty!" Wow. All I had to do was offer Benevolessence twice and I'm already done with my job. What a lucky break!

All of us turn towards Yggdrasil. It's branches shine as golden lights grow on them. They soon form into golden fruits, attracting my attention completely. We finally did it!

* * *

**Orion**

I can't believe it. After thousands of years, our goal is complete. The Fyggs have finally bloomed. Everything we Celestrians have worked for has finally come to pass.

And right on cue, a loud whistle pervades my ears. I tear my attention away from Yggdrasil to see a similarly shining vehicle approach the Observatory. Several separate cars trailthe vessel, all of them with many rotating wheels. It rides along a trailof golden light before finally resting on the edge of the Observatory.

The Starflight Express. It has finally come.

But just as quickly as it came, a beam of purple light shoots up from below the clouds, destroying the Starflight Express in an instant. It tumbles from it's perch, each of the cars disappearing below the layer of clouds.

I stare in shock, unable to believe what has happened. What was that? Are we being attacked? But before anyone can react to what had transpired, a violent explosion rocks the observatory. I fall to the ground, unable to stand under the force of the quake. And it doesn't stop there. More explosions occur, obviously from more of the powerful beams of light. One of such manages to knock me away from my brother and his friends and straight into Aquila.

I look back just in time to see a beam burst through the floor of the Observatory, in front of Yggdrasil. And consequently, under the feet of Soul, Thorn, and Cordia. The three are flung into the air, hurt to the point of unconciousness. Everything seems to flow in slow motion as my brother's unconcious body drifts past.

"Soul!" I attempt to grab his hand, to pull him back to safety. But I am not fast enough. My little brother hurtles out of sight, off the floating palace we call home. As he tumbles away, I catch a glimpse of a shining white feather falling after him. "Soul!"


End file.
